Season 1: At The Beginning
by Sarah Jackson - The Other
Summary: She was there at the beginning for him, will she stay beside him like she had since then or will she turn her back on him like the others did i guess you guys just have to find out. Season 1 Walking Dead OC


Introduction

_**I**_ didn't know how long it's been since the _Infection_ as the public… well when the public was still alive called it. I on the other hand would have called it a cluster fuck shit bar from hell, or for short CFSBFH; not really the best name but it was better than infection, infection is something that doesn't make a person eat another person… not the last time I checked.

My name is Lily Frost, I'm 24 years old the last time I checked and I am sitting in a police car with a man named Rick Grimes whom use to be a sheriff deputy; and no I am not going to jail or even getting taken back to my parents' house after getting caught messing with the law.

He was my new companion.

A companion with a huge bag of guns; heading to Atlanta to find his wife and son. I came along because apparently he owes me for helping him at the hospital.

My thoughts were interrupted by the police car slowing down.

"What's going on Rick?" I asked looking towards the man beside me. "Everything okay?"

"We're running low on gas." He answered, unbuckling his seat belt before popping the trunk open.

I did the same and followed him outside, looking around with a raised eyebrow as I looked at the tipped over trucks and burnt out cars. "Aaaannnnd where do you suppose we find this so called gas, I mean if you got the tools to siphon them then by all means let me do it."

"There's a gas station just over this field Lily." he informed me with a grin.

Apparently he finds me amusing as well, weird man Rick Grimes is.

"… Dude, the world went to shit, what makes you think there's going to be gas at the gas station at times like this." I wondered, following him.

"Have some faith Lily." he said looking around us, looking for them.

"The day I have faith in gas is the day I eat a Twinkie." I retorted, and then I look up at the gas station sign. "2 freak-in 99! Jesus Christ in a tub! No wonder we are in this hellhole!"

"Shush now." he whispered. "We got to be quiet."

I blew a strand of my hair out of my face. "Rick, I highly doubt them walkers are around here, well not anymore."

As we walked we came across a… what would be called a camp but I wasn't be too sure.

Rright next to the gas station, there were a whole lot of abandoned cars, toys, even knives that were sticking out of the tree in which I gladly took. I had a thing for weapons, especially knives and especially when you never know when you might need any kind of weapon.

"Come on Lily, we don't have time to scavenge around here." Rich told me, frowning a bit.

"If _you _have the time to get gas I can have the time to collect some much needed tools and hey maybe I can find a hose or some shit for siphoning." I replied yanking the last knife from the tree before heading to an opened car.

"Watch your language and what is with you and siphoning?" he asked.

"Well for one I can do it, and two it helps when we need gas, like now!" I said giving him a look.

Rick sighed. "Look, if there is no gas we will find them tools and get the gas from these cars alright?"

"That's all I am asking Rick and believe me you'll thank me." I said before hear a 'flap' above us and saw a sign that said 'No Gas'. "Well, look at that, I was right."

Rick followed my stare and made a huge sigh before turning, than snorted.

I turn to him. "What?"

He smiled at me before pointing at what looks like a flower delivery van that had the name Lily written on it.

"Oh ha-ha that's rich, you are so funny." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes as I headed to the cars.

At that moment the sound of a pair of feet came from the other side of a van beside us, Rick placed his hat down on the ground before looking down himself, I went down as well, and making sure the knives I got were ready.

Never in my life did I ever think that a pair of white bunny slippers would give me the shivers, however when the owner of the bunny slippers picked up a white teddy bear by the leg I was more shocked than relieved.

Rick got up quickly with me trying to nab him to get back from the girl.

"Little girl!" he called.

"Rick Grimes! Get your naive goody good shoes back here!" I whispered harshly.

Hell even I knew a little girl would never wonder around in her house coat, pajamas and bunny slippers in the daylight, but then again why would a walker even pick up something that wasn't edible?

"I'm a policeman." Rick informed the child. "Little girl!"

The girl stopped for a second.

"Don't be afraid, okay." he said to her. "Little girl?"

Slowly she turned towards Rick and me and boy was she UGLY!

Not as bad as the last one we saw but it was at the top 20s.

I saw Rick tilt his head -since he was in front of me and I couldn't see his face- I could only guess what he was feeling right now. The supposed little girl began growling quietly as she started walking fast toward us, almost charging.

Rick and I backed away just as quickly.

"Um Rick I think it's time for to take out the gun!" I said grabbing at his jacket as he came close.

This time Rick listened to me and shot the little girl right dab in the forehead, she fell and it felt like it was going in slow motion. This was not the first time we saw walkers, and I knew it was not going to be our last.

However I still couldn't get over the fact that it picked up the teddy, it wasn't hungry for fluff so… could it be that they still had some human left in them or was it just a hoax?

"So…. Want to go looking for some hose?" I asked.

Rick turned and gave me a look.

"… What?" I asked, confused at the look and spreading my arms out.

* * *

**Love and review please **** and yes I do have another profile with the same story I am just rewriting it so no hating unless it is meaningful.**

* * *

**Season 1 Episode 1 (Days Gone Bye) Part 1**

Chapter 1 - I Ain't No Nurse

As I found the jackpot at the hospital, I was reminded of how lucky I was to have survived this long.

I knocked on a piece of wood next to me immediately after I thought that.

I mean, I was found by this dude- Morgan- and his son –Duane- at a Crispy Cream donut store munching on stale donuts and bitter coffee. Instead of killing me on sight or knocking me unconscious and steal what was left of my things; he welcomed me to his safe house.

I owe that man big time for letting me stay with him and his son.

Right now they were looking into neighboring houses in search for food and other supplies, and I decided to go and check the hospital. Morgan didn't have to worry about me like some other would when a woman goes off alone.

I was prepared; I had to hand guns in my bag with ammo of course and all sorts of knives on me oh and my baseball bat, I loved the thing.

"You put your arms around me and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go." I sang softly as put medication bottles in my bag along with equipment that I would carry in my hitchhiker's backpack. "You put your arms around me and I'm home."

My heart almost leapt out of my throat as I dropped a case of needles when a loud crashing sound came from down the hall. I stayed absolutely still, looking down the hall, gripping my baseball bat tightly, and waiting for anything. And that's when I heard it.

"Nurse!" a hoarse voice called. "Help!"

Nurse? What? Was he expecting help? Was he insane? Sadly I didn't have an answer to any of those questions.

"Nurse?!" the voice called again. "Help!"

"Aw hell." I muttered, putting on my hitchhikers backpack and made my way to where the man was calling. "This softness is gonna get me killed one day."

I moved the trolley bed before opening the door slowly, my bat going in before myself -got to be quick to beat heads- and looked down at the man that was shiver as if in pain as he held himself. My eyes landed quickly on the bandage he held to his body and stiffened. The man looked up from the floor to me; I gave him a moment to take a good look at me.

My brown hair, when not a mess and tied back in a bun was shoulder length and curly with one strand of hair that I bleached only a day before everything went to shit. During this hot weather I was wearing a tank top with a flannel shirt hanging loosely on me and tight blue jeans with some tears from climbing over fences and running all over the place.

"You're not a nurse." his voice cracked.

"Nope." I answered, closing the door behind me before nodding to his wound. "What's the bandage for?"

The man looked down at himself before looking back up at me. "Gunshot."

"Any other wounds?" I asked.

He looked at me confused before shaking his head. I relaxed a little, lowering my bat before putting it down and leaning it against the wall before walking over to him.

"Alright, let's help ya up now." I told him, pulling his arm around my neck before getting him off the ground.

"Where are the nurses?" he asked.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Dude, where the hell have ya been for the past weeks? Under a rock?"

"Here." he answered, grunting as I placed him back on the bed. He looked over at the vase full of dead flowers. "I just woke up."

I blinked; there was no way in hell did this man survive all this crap and only to wake up. I looked over to the clipboard by the bed and picked up and read what happened. Gunshot wound, been in a coma… holy shit.

"Ya're a cop?" I asked.

"Sheriff Deputy." he answered. "What the hell is going on?"

I looked back over to the man, mind you I didn't really go for older guys so he wasn't exactly making my heart race at the sight of his hairy chest and such but I guess some ladies out there wouldn't mind him.

I shook my head. "I am not the best person to answer that question sir, but I know someone who can."

He turned from the dead flowers to me, looking rather pathetic. "Who? Why can't you tell me?"

"You need some water, I'll be back." I told him before heading to my backpack for an empty water bottle before heading to the bathroom. "And the reason I can't say is because I suck at explaining shit but, Morgan, the guy I know might just help you out a bit more better than me."

"I have to go and find my wife and son." he whispered. "They are probably worried about me."

I paused in opening the water bottle and sigh. "Oh boy, you are not going to like this."

"What?" he asked

"I-I said we will do that along the way." I stuttered as I turned on the tap and filled the bottle. "The name is Jack by the way, Jack Kenyon."

"Rick Grimes." he greeted with a nodded as I walked over to him and gave him the bottle.

"When you are done drinking that we have to get out of here quick, I don't know if they are still around but I get the feeling the noise you made might attract some." I said going back over to me back pack and putting it on before grabbing blood.

I took notice that Rick went quiet, very quiet; I turned my head to look at him and saw staring quite intensely at my… bloody baseball bat… oh shit. The man at the bed looked up from the bat to me, glaring at me and tensing up even more.

I winced. "Now before you start thinking-"

"You don't know what I am thinking." he snapped.

"Be as it may." I gritted, a little annoyed at the interruption. "Once we get out of here, everything will be explained Rick, everything will start making sense I promise."

He looked at me, right in the eye and I tried my best not to squirm, jeez no wonder he was a cop; his ice blue eyes made me want to confess to whatever he was looking for in her eyes.

"If it means anything, I only use it unless I am in danger, I don't just hurt someone for the fun of it." my mouth tasted sour when I said someone, as if those things were eve close to being someone, sure they were before but not anymore.

I would like to say we left the building without a single problem, but then I would be bullshitting, the bloody man just wouldn't stop looking around.

After I helped bandage the old one and added more where the needles for the I.V were, I let him hold on to my arm as we walked out of the room; Rick looked around at the disaster around him.

"Yeah, it got that bad." I told him, heading for the emergency exit. "Whoever blocked the door to your room must have loved you very much or something."

"Shane." He croaked. "He and I have been best friends since high school, he was my partner."

"Hmm." I grunted.

We walked down the hallway now I would have quickened the paste but with limping Lou here I stayed by him and had him use me like a crutch a bit. I almost sigh in relief when I saw we were close to the emergency exit when Rick stopped and let go of me before he made his way away from me and toward the front desk.

I watched him head toward the secretary desk and reached out for the phone and most expectantly hearing no dial tone.

Now I know I should be telling him that nothing worked anymore but I got the feeling he would not believe me, what with my blood covered bat and also for the way I looked I must have looked like them white trash biker women he had arrested for disturbing the peace.

Which I ain't mind you but when you're best friend with a tattoo artist –His name was Damon- and hangs out with said white trash trailer boys, you can't help but get a discount on tattoos and piercings along with a weird attitude. Can't be a pussy when the trash boys trying to hit you up when Damon was too busy to watch out for you.

"I wouldn't go in that direction sheriff, if I was you." I advised as Rick walked towards the wing where the lights were blinking.

But like any male on this hell on earth, he didn't listen to me and limped his way to the door. I saw him stiffen and I shook my head, I had seen that poor use to be nurse and to me it was a sign not to go in that area because her eaten body still looked a bit fresh. I turned away and started packing the bunch of matches. Rick had seen enough apparently because he made his way back to me, looking a tad frightened and more confused.

"Come on Rick." I said quietly, grabbing his arm.

This time he listened. "What happened here Jack? Please tell me."

"I wish I could Rick I really wish I could but right now, we are not safe." I told him. "Once we get to the safe house Morgan and I will explain everything."

He was quiet for a moment before nodding his. "Okay, but first I want to go and get my family."

I looked at him, I was surprised at his determination to get to his wife and kid I mean sure I have witness Morgan acting like a mama bear to Duane, but other than that I have never seen a father act like this… kind of makes me miss my own daddy.

"Sure." I said, though I don't think they'll be there… call me pessimistic, but I would have noticed a boy and his mom in my travels around the area.

I froze when I heard the rattling of chains; I looked to Rick whom was looking at the bullet holes and blood splatters. We both looked up as the doors in front of us –that had the words 'Don't Open' on one door and 'Dead Inside' on the other- that began to rattle along with the chains.

There was moans and groans along with glass breaking.

"Must have caught our scent." I thought out loud quietly.

"What does?" his voice shook.

I was about to answer when in between the small opening of the doors –which the handles were chained and padlocked along with a plank along the door handle, thank donuts- dead pale fingers crept out. One was trying to move the plank while another fiddled with the chains.

I am getting worried with these creature figuring things out in their dead brains, next thing you'll know they will figure how to use a gun… that's a frightening thought.

As the groans grew louder, Rick must have got adrenalin from the fear creeping in because the next thing I knew I was being dragged away from the door and towards the elevators.

"They don't work anymore Rick." I told him.

He doesn't appear to be listening once more as he pressed the buttons anyways in what I see in panic, well if it gets him and me out of here quicker who I to stop the man. Finally giving up on the buttons he dragged me to the emergency stairs door and once we got in he slammed the door shut and gave a deep breath before letting go of me.

I wasn't too keen on standing in the complete dark, there was no telling whether or not a walker was in here in the dark waiting for some idiot, but I waited a bit, hearing him fumble around with the matches he had from earlier. He must have inhaled the smoke from the match he ignited because he began to cough.

I placed his hand on my shoulder as I began my descent down the stairs. "One step at a time Rick let me know when you want me to stop."

He must have nodded or something his body moved a bit.

"Do you often come into hospitals and break patients out?" he asked.

I grinned a bit. "Only the good looking ones."

Rick snorted before the match went out. "Hold on Jack."

I stopped and waited for him, once the lights went back on began moving once more.

"So." Rick began. "Where are you from, you don't sound like you are from around here.

"Oh no I am from around here." I answered. "My dad and I moved from Vancouver, Canada to here to live closer to his remaining folks."

"You are from Canada- Ah!" he cried out.

I was going to ask what was wrong when the lights went out again. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just singed some of my thumb." He said.

I rolled my eyes in amusement. "And to answer your question, yes."

"Pardon?" he asked.

"If I was from Canada, yes I am, but now I am American and I lived here for ten years." I explained.

There was a silence. "How old are you Jack?"

"You shouldn't ask a lady her age Rick." I said him with a grin.

"Well I reckon, since it appears you are not about to leave me anytime soon." He replied. "That we should get to know each other."

"Maybe later, I can see the exit." I ended our conversation as I spotted the exit sign.

'I can't believe I use to hate the bright red light that was known as the exit.' I thought shaking my head.


End file.
